1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a logic analyzer including two independent sampling channels operative with respective different clocks. More particularly, the invention concerns a system for determining the sequence in time in which data are sampled and held in both sampling channels so that the sequence in concern can be displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The logic analyzer is a sort of measuring instrument for sampling input data with a clock signal of a predetermined sampling frequency and displaying the sampled data in the form of waveform, list or the like.
Recently, there has been developed a logic analyzer which incorporates a plurality of sampling channels which operate independent of one another with respective clock signals of different frequencies. In the logic analyzer of this type, the sequence in time in which the data is sampled in each sampling channel can be easily determined. However, difficulty is encountered in determining the overall sequence of the sampled data among the plurality of sampling channels.